I might not be your cup of tea, but I'm your tenth shot of vodka
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: "Je peux vivre sans toi tu sais. Il y a eu un avant, il y aura un après. Rien ne dure, il y a toujours un fond à une bouteille, une fin à une relation. Mais ça me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche quand même. Cette dernière goutte qui ne veut pas venir. Cet adieu qui ne veut pas sortir." Bacchana OS, POV Cana. T pour le langage. Label SPPS !


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Petit OS écrit avant d'aller dormir pour fêter la fin du bac. Promis à tous ceux à qui je dois une review ou une réponse à une review je m'y met lundi, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de le poster celui-là ^^ Bref je ne vais pas commencer à le critiquer avant que vous n'ayez eu une chance de le lire mais il me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une Cana OOC et ça me rend très nerveuse. Je vous laisse en juger et sur ce, bonne lecture o/

* * *

'tain tu me soûle Bacchus. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Sérieusement, j'attendais pas un rencard avec bouquet de fleurs et boite de chocolats en forme de cœur – quoique j'aurais pas dit non à ceux avec de la liqueur à l'intérieur – mais là quand même t'abuse. Ouais on s'était mis d'accord pour de l'informel. Du pas sérieux. Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait de mieux.

D'ailleurs « mettre d'accord », le mot est fort. On n'a pas signé de contrat, ni même formulé à voix haute. Mais c'est comme ça. C'est toi, c'est moi. C'est la confiance autour d'une bouteille de vin. Un clin d'œil de ta part, un petit rire de la mienne.

Mais il y a informel et informel. S'envoyer en l'air entre deux bouteilles, se passer un coup de fil tous les deux à trois mois pour voir si on peut se croiser ok. Rien à fiche que tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge quand j'ai le dos tourné, après tout je ne suis pas un modèle de chasteté. Et relation libre veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Mais quand je dis « dos tourné » c'est pas littéralement crétin.

Il n'y a rien de plus chiant que de réaliser que son tabouret est pris après s'être levé pour chercher un nouveau tonneau parce que le précédent est vide. Alors je te raconte pas quand c'est une gamine minaudant et croisant les bras sous sa poitrine pour la rehausser pour draguer le type avec qui tu passais la soirée. Ah tu l'avais pas vu ça ? Pauvre naïf. Elle a l'air d'une petite fille qui a fait joujou avec la boite de maquillage de sa mère. Je retiens un reniflement de dégout.

Au fond je m'en fiche que cette fille soit une allumeuse. Je serais même prête à lui céder le tabouret, de toute façon je préfère m'asseoir au bar, là au moins on a pas à se relever pour se resservir. C'est toi qui me tape sur les nerfs. Sérieusement tu penses à quoi là, pencher en mode vieux dégoutant sur une fille qu'à pas la moitié de ton âge ? En la regardant en dessous des cils avec ta petite moue pseudo-séductrice ?

Et mais c'est quoi ce petit regard satisfait que tu me lances là ? A mon sourcil relevé tu réponds avec un de ces petits sourires dont tu as le secret et qui me mettent hors de moi. L'arrogance et le défi qui en suintent me collent à la peau. Comme si on m'avait renversé de la bière pas fraîche dessus.

La pouffe enroule ses bras, rendus squelettiques à force de s'affamer pour correspondre aux canons de beauté actuels, autour de ton cou. Et ton putain de sourire. Je prie pour qu'elle t'étouffe dans son étreinte. Ou que tu t'étrangles avec l'olive du martini que tu lui dérobes avec un air séducteur.

Gentleman de mes fesses.

Tu espères quoi ? Que je vais débarquer en tempêtant et criant à l'adultère ? On est pas mariés coco, on boit ensemble, on baise ensemble et jusque-là on se respectait un minimum. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi et vice versa. Je n'en voudrais pas de toute façon.

Toujours utile que la moindre des choses serait de me garder mon siège quand je vais au bar pour me resservir. De ne pas draguer quelqu'un alors qu'on passe la soirée ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu crois gagner ? Tu penses réveiller un soupçon de jalousie chez moi ? Raté chéri, tu as juste réussi à me taper sur le système avec tes enfantillages.

Je peux vivre sans toi tu sais. Il y a eu un avant, il y aura un après. Rien ne dure, il y a toujours un fond à une bouteille, une fin à une relation.

Mais ça me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche quand même. Cette dernière goutte qui ne veut pas venir. Cet adieu qui ne veut pas sortir.

Après tout est-ce qu'on a vraiment une relation ? Quelque chose qui mérite que l'on dise que c'est fini ? Je n'en suis même pas sûre Bacchus. Tu me fais passer pour une conne qui s'est fait des films et je déteste ça. Je revois nos soirées ensembles et me sens trahie, salie. J'ai envie de te gueuler dessus et de te refaire le portrait à coup de cartes.

Mais c'est ça que tu recherches. C'est donc ça que je ne peux me résigner à te donner. Putain d'esprit de contradiction. J'espère que t'es content. J'ai pas envie de retourner m'asseoir avec toi et de réorienté la Mistinguett vers quelqu'un de son gabarit qui ne l'utilisera pas pour rendre jalouse une autre femme. Le crêpage de chignon et la bataille de sac à main ça à jamais trop été mon truc tu sais.

Tu me mets dans une de ces situations vraiment. Quoique je fasse j'ai l'impression de te laisser gagner. Et ça me fout en rogne. Tu n'as pas le droit de gagner encore une fois, tu as déjà trop de victoires à mon contre moi. C'est peut-être ça que tu veux. Asseoir ta domination. Me rappeler qui est le patron. _Là_, j'ai vraiment envie de te refaire le portrait à coup de cartes.

Je me retourne vers le barman et change ma commande. Hors de question de revenir vers toi, fais-toi la mioche si ça te chante. Je ne suis plus dans l'optique d'une ivresse lente et grisante. Je veux sentir l'alcool me monter à la tête, perdre le sens des réalités. Je n'ai plus personne avec qui entretenir une conversation digne de ce nom alors à quoi bon garder sa lucidité.

Vodka, mon amie. Toujours là pour me remettre en selle. Ça me fait l'effet un shoot d'adrénaline, j'ai envie d'aller me déhancher au milieu de la piste au milieu des couples de danseurs. La musique pulse dans mes veines et ma tête s'agite toute seule.

Je prends un second verre, cul sec une nouvelle fois. Le barman est mignon, il s'appelle Ben et finit son service dans deux heures. Il n'habite pas loin, ça tombe bien je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer à l'hôtel ou on a pris nos chambres, comme d'habitude. C'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve à Gardenia, la ville est à mi-chemin entre nos guildes. C'est terrain neutre. Enfin c'était.

Et de trois. Je me demande ce que je te trouve au fond. C'est vrai quoi, t'es juste un gars qui tient son alcool. Ça fait pas de toi le Casanova derrière lequel courent les filles et surtout pas moi. Si je ne sortais qu'avec les gars qui boivent au moins autant que moi, je serais nonne. C'est ton petit sourire en coin, cette manière de me regarder en dessous de tes cils ? Tes lèvres qui dévorent mon coup et me laisse le souffle court serrée contre toi ? Qu'est ce qui me fait m'accrocher à toi ?

Quatrième et la vodka ne me brûle presque plus la gorge. J'ai un sourire aux lèvres. La chanson change. Je ne remarque pas miss pouffe qui se dirige vers la sortie, éconduite. Je me fous de tout.

J'en prends encore un autre et m'absorbe dans une conversation avec le barman sur la consommation d'alcool pour mage. C'est vrai que pour la plupart, si ça ne les met pas tout simplement hors circuit et incapable d'utiliser le moindre sort, cela rend certain potentiellement dangereux. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Ni le tien. Merde j'avais dit que je ne voulais plus penser à toi.

Je m'enfile un sixième et m'attire un clin d'œil suggestif de mon voisin de tabouret que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque-là. Il n'est pas mal. Je me demande s'il a une chambre quelque part ou si le barman reste une meilleure option. Hé, je n'essaie pas de me consoler de toi, j'avais juste envie de m'envoyer en l'air et comme tu n'es visiblement pas disponible...

Numéro sept, tiens tu n'es plus à ta table. Je fronce les sourcils et me demande si tu es en train de consommer la chasteté de notre demoiselle dans les toilettes du bar ou si tu as été assez gentleman pour l'amener jusqu'à ta chambre.

Encore un autre et la musique sonne à mes oreilles. Je me sens rougir et je ris à chaque phrase que prononce mon voisin. Je me demande s'il est vraiment mignon ou si c'est l'alcool qui me permet de le voir comme la personnification d'Adonis à cet instant précis.

J'arrive à la dizaine quand un pincement au cœur me prend. Je repense à tes yeux sur moi. Ils ne sont pas toujours pleins d'arrogance et de cette assurance qui me donne l'impression que tu ne me vois que comme un objet ou un coup d'un soir comme les autres. Parce qu'on parle mine de rien, on se raconte nos vies et toi tu m'écoutes. J'ai l'impression que lorsque tu me couves de ce regard-là, je peux tout dire. Je peux te parler de Gildarts, de ma mère, de mes peurs. Que tu seras là pour me prendre dans tes bras si je fonds en larmes et que tu ne penseras pas que je suis une chieuse de craquer comme ça. J'ai l'impression que t'es un ami dans ces moments-là. Quelqu'un à qui je peux faire confiance. Même si bien sûr on finit toujours par se rouler ensemble sous les draps et que les amis ne font pas ça. Je crois.

Encore un autre et je suis au bord des larmes. Putain, la vodka n'est pas sensée me faire cet effet-là. Elle me distrait et me montre l'herbe verte qui s'étend encore devant moi. Alors pourquoi j'ai mal ? Je sais que t'es pas ce qu'il me faut Bacchus. T'es pas un de ces garçons sains qui m'aiderait à surmonter mon petit problème de boisson. T'es pas de ceux qui un jour mettrons un genou à terre pour sortir une petite boite qui contiendra notre avenir à tous les deux. T'es décidemment pas le genre de gars qui m'aidera à me tenir loin de l'alcool le jour où je tomberais enceinte. Tu vas me faire du mal Bacchus si je te laisse t'approcher de moi. Tu m'en fais déjà.

On a pleins de désaccords, de différents. Combien de fois tu as du éviter in extremis une chope vide destinée à se fracasser sur ta tête ? Tu sais je suis une experte quand il s'agit de lancer des objets en tout genre. Une bonne chose que tu sois doué pour les éviter en te jetant à terre.

On veut pas s'attacher, aucun de nous n'est fait pour porter de laisse. Mais on a besoin de sentir que l'autre nous appartient quand même un peu. Et ça fait toujours mal de voir que non. Divisés entre volonté de devenir quelque chose et peur d'avancer. J'ai la frousse Bacchus. Alors je bois, je ris. Je te regarde en dessous des cils en mimiquant ta pose séductrice. C'est pas sérieux mais on a pas le cran de changer ça, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai aucune raison de vouloir plus. Je suis bien comme ça. Mais il suffit d'un soir comme celui-là pour que je commence à douter de moi. Je regarde mon voisin de tabouret. Puis le barman. Je rentrerais seule dans ma chambre d'hôtel ce soir. Peut-être que je passerais un coup de fil par lacryma au vieux pour voir comment il va. S'il ne suffoque pas trop de bonheur pour décrocher en voyant l'appelant.

Je m'apprête à me lever après avoir salué mes deux compères d'un soir lorsque je sens un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et des doigts frôler ma marque de guilde. C'est un geste que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je sens l'excitation me parcourir en même temps que le dégoût et la frustration. T'as pas le droit d'agir comme un mâle possessif alors que tu viens de te taper une autre meuf.

Mon regard doit te le faire comprendre car tu retires sensiblement ton bras, mais pas complètement. Dix shoots de vodka aidant, je ne réfléchis pas avant de lancer d'une voix doucereuse :

« Et bien. Dix petites minutes ? D'habitude tu es plus performant que ça Bacchus. »

Mon allusion à ton potentiel ébat avec la pouffe te fait hausser un sourcil. J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu l'air jalouse et possessive. Je m'en foutrais des baffes. Te faire croire que ça m'atteint, c'est ça la vraie défaite. Mais tu ne pousses pas l'avantage et se contente de me serrer contre ton torse pour poser tes lèvres sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux et savoure le moment, sachant qu'il ne durera pas.

« C'était pour voir ta réaction. »

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Je me dégage et répond sèchement :

« Eh bien voilà t'as vu, félicitations. »

Tu ris avant de me reprendre dans tes bras et de poser ton front contre le mien et de me plonger de force dans ton regard. 'tain. T'as de beaux yeux tu sais Bacchus. Tellement mieux quand tu ne me regardes pas en-dessous des cils. Tellement mieux quand j'ai l'impression de voir ton âme entière et pas seulement ce que tu veux montrer au monde.

« Oui j'ai vu. Et pour information, je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Toi et moi savons que je dure plus longtemps que ça. »

Clin d'œil. Je t'en foutrais des clins d'œil ! Je t'arracherais les yeux avec mes verres vides !

« Cana… »

Tu te poses et semble respirer mon parfum, comme si tu t'imbibais du bouquet du vin avant de le goûter. Ta façon de dire mon prénom est tendre. Plus que pour la façon dont tu dis n'importe quel autre mot. Y compris les noms des autres. Y compris l'alcool, et ça, oui ça veut dire quelque chose.

Alors je me détends entre tes bras. Je te ferais la gueule plus tard.

On sort du bar ensemble et je regarde les étoiles. Je me sens excitée comme une gamine et te parle des constellations comme si je m'y connaissais alors qu'à chaque fois que Lucy a tenté de me faire un cours, j'étais ivre morte et incapable de retenir quoique ce soit. Tu souris et te retiens de préciser que non, la constellation du saké n'existe pas.

On rejoint l'hôtel et tu me raccompagnes à ma chambre. On ne se saute pas dessus, on sait qu'on a le temps. Tout le temps qu'il nous faut. On parle. Je suis allongée sur le canapé et regarde le lustre tandis que tu joues à dessiner les contours de ma marque de guilde. Tu sais que ce contact me rend folle. Et tu me voles un baiser. Puis deux. Puis trois.

Mes bras et mes jambes s'enroulent autour de toi et tu me portes jusqu'au lit. On parle encore entre deux baisers. De ta guilde, de la mienne. Des grands jeux magiques qui approchent. De mon examen de rang S. De tes missions.

On parle jamais vraiment de nous. De toi, de moi, mais pas de nous deux. Pourtant on est là, partout, imbriqués dans chacun de ces sujets de conversation. On fait semblant de ne pas le voir et guette le moment ou l'autre osera mettre les pieds dans le plat.

On s'endort dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Avant de fermer les yeux je me demande ce que l'on a. Si c'est vraiment qu'un coup d'un soir qui se répète depuis un an. Ou si tout ce qui nous retient d'en faire quelque chose de plus grand ce sont nos peurs respectives. Je regarde ton visage endormi et détendu. T'embrasse doucement.

Je sais que l'on a quelque chose. Pour le moment ça me suffit.


End file.
